Rockbreaker's Ceremony
The Rockbreaker's Ceremony is the Earth Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of November. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of November and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Ceremony's holiday currency is Deepearth Geodes. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Deepearth Geodes. The Stonekeeper Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2013, 2014, and 2015, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2016 and 2017, it was a forum vista. 2018 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2013 2013 marked the first Rockbreaker's Ceremony. It lasted from November 25th through December 1st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1004688 Skins There were ten winners for the skin contest. The first five were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Earth. The last five were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Terra Cotta Skin.png|Terra Cotta, created by Circuitdruid Polished Malachite Skin.png|Polished Malachite, created by Daichym Stone Sentinel Skin.png|Stone Sentinel, created by beardsy Wasteland Skin.png|Wasteland, created by Dembiscuits Boulder Opal Skin.png|Boulder Opal, created by therouguecat Megalith Skin.png|Megalith, created by Grif Refraction Skin.png|Refraction, created by Argiope Geotransfigure Skin.png|Geotransfigure, created by Raikdow Stonecarver Skin.png|Stonecarver, created by TheVixatron Turquoise Veins Skin.png|Turquoise Veins, created by Decay Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2013 Rockbreaker's Ceremony as drops from Earth and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Earth. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2013 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. These items are now retired. 2014 2014 marked the second Rockbreaker's Ceremony. It lasted from November 23rd through November 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1253674 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Dioptase Skin.png|Dioptase, created by Maelicif. Malachites Loyalty Skin.png|Malachites Loyalty, created by Twigwise. Dragonhome Dawn Skin.png|Dragonhome Dawn, created by Shaniae. Stonebound Accent.png|Stonebound, created by miirshroom. Stoneswept Arabesque Accent.png|Stoneswept Arabesque, created by Calavera. Wild Jasper Accent.png|Wild Jasper, created by nuttychooky. Earth Descendant Skin.png|Earth Descendant, created by KingKichi. Banded Jasper Skin.png|Banded Jasper, created by demonpunk. Rich Soil Skin.png|Rich Soil, created by silversteampunk. Magic Erosion Accent.png|Magic Erosion, created by Pesticide. Opaline Wings Accent.png|Opaline Wings, created by Tankarank. Infused Crown Accent.png|Infused Crown, created by Soro. Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Rockbreaker's Ceremony as drops from Earth and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Earth. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. Two of these items are now retired; the Cragbacked Bouldursa can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2015 2015 marked the third Rockbreaker's Ceremony. It lasted from November 22nd through November 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1650119 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Opalesque Accent and Living Vein Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. Petrified Pinions Accent.png|Petrified Pinions, created by Billygoatsgruff Cairn Contagion Accent.png|Cairn Contagion, created by Anthelion Painted History Accent.png|Painted History, created by Dorkanoora Crystallized Queen Accent.png|Crystallized Queen, created by Froster Rock and Root Accent.png|Rock and Root, created by dragoonwys Earthen Tribute Accent.png|Earthen Tribute, created by Murcifer Opalesque Accent.png|Opalesque, created by Saerino Sedimentary Sentinel Skin.png|Sedimentary Sentinel, created by Kizmetto Hidden Beauty Skin.png|Hidden Beauty, created by houseteeth Veins of Gold Skin.png|Veins of Gold, created by Shika Citrine Sheen Skin.png|Citrine Sheen, created by GrumpTheDeer Keeper of the Labyrinth Skin.png|Keeper of the Labyrinth, created by ketchup The Awakening Skin.png|The Awakening, created by Lhuin Living Vein Skin.png|Living Vein, created by Studio Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Rockbreaker's Ceremony as drops from Earth and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Earth. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. Two of these items are now retired; the Stonekeeper Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the fourth Rockbreaker's Ceremony. It lasted from November 27th through December 3rd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2048892 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Tomb Keeper Accent and Labradorescence Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Coalbound Coatl Accent.png|Coalbound Coatl, created by terrawah Ancient Memories Accent.png|Ancient Memories, created by Alia77 Pillar of Ages Accent.png|Pillar of Ages, created by Parda Eight Become One Accent.png|Eight Become One, created by Dreu Broken Geode Accent.png|Broken Geode, created by Speedythecat Pebble Collector Accent.png|Pebble Collector, created by HighFives Tomb Keeper Accent.png|Tomb Keeper, created by Lichtdrache Veined Marble Skin.png|Veined Marble, created by Poisonedpaper Sardonyx Cabochon Skin.png|Sardonyx Cabochon, created by Efsher Ancient Soulwarden Skin.png|Ancient Soulwarden, created by Endivinity Neglected Caveminder Skin.png|Neglected Caveminder, created by flowerfalls Sandstone Skin.png|Sandstone, created by Pecha Unearthed Ancestor Skin.png|Unearthed Ancestor, created by TheCalicoTabby Labradorescence Skin.png|Labradorescence, created by SarcasticBird Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Rockbreaker's Ceremony as drops from Earth and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Earth. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2016 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fifth Rockbreaker's Ceremony. It lasted from November 26th through December 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2325608 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Opulent Relic Accent and Rock Formation Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Ruin and Ivy Skin.png|Ruin and Ivy, created by Millefogile Rock Formation Skin.png|Rock Formation, created by Drytil Jeweled Talisman Skin.png|Jeweled Talisman, created by Kaljaia Stonemaster Skin.png|Stonemaster, created by Desnik Ivory Carving Skin.png|Ivory Carving, created by Nuuskamuikkunen Lost Memories Skin.png|Lost Memories, created by flowerfalls Rainbow Obsidian Skin.png|Rainbow Obsidian, created by DeviBrigard Soil Dust Accent.png|Soil Dust, created by nm8426 Crystalhide Accent.png|Crystalhide, created by Sprite Eroded Accent.png|Eroded, created by Hazeledpoppy Rooting for You Accent.png|Rooting for You, created by Zubliter Opulent Relic Accent.png|Opulent Relic, created by Acacia Tiger Tiger Accent.png|Tiger Tiger, created by Hanmonster Rockoco Accent.png|Rockoco, created by shela Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Rockbreaker's Ceremony as drops from Earth and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Earth. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the sixth Rockbreaker's Ceremony. It lasted from November 25th to December 2nd.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2577572 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Obsidian Amendments Accent and Ironclad Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Precious Veins Accent.png|Precious Veins, created by Kaldwin Obsidian Amendments Accent.png|Obsidian Amendments, created by Tiguidou Crystal Charge Skin.png|Crystal Charge, created by houseteeth Ancestor Skin.png|Ancestor, created by corprus Carrying Time Skin.png|Carrying Time, created by Autopilot Earth's Guise Skin.png|Earth's Guise, created by Ravenhearst Sand Spirit Skin.png|Sand Spirit, created by Gouldiae From The Depths Accent.png|From The Depths, created by ferpitou WrappedTurquoise Accent.png|WrappedTurquoise, created by SepiaSenpai Hoarding Behaviour Accent.png|Hoarding Behaviour, created by FelixEgadrik Oil Slick Accent.png|Oil Slick, created by FunkEngine Ironclad Skin.png|Ironclad, created by razrroth Fumarole Frieze Accent.png|Fumarole Frieze, created by Grovey Earthheart Opalescence Accent.png|Earthheart Opalescence, created by Lokenosse Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Rockbreaker's Ceremony as drops from Earth and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Earth. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2018 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. All of these items have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the seventh Rockbreaker's Ceremony. It lasted from November 24th to December 1st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2782513 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Quartz Rose Accent and The King Had Wings Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. Quartz Rose Accent.png|Quartz Rose, created by Kaenith Snakestone Accent.png|Snakestone, created by Acacia Blackfire Skin.png|Blackfire, created by twmo The King Had Wings Skin.png|The King Had Wings, created by DarkElite020 She Means Bismuth Accent.png|She Means Bismuth, created by wellykang the curse of the Midas Accent.png|the curse of the Midas, created by Adegeill Topographic Accent.png|Topographic, created by Alew Crystalcourt Acolyte Skin.png|Crystalcourt Acolyte, created by Saerino Glow Worm Cave Accent.png|Glow Worm Cave, created by fayeskies Tower of Pillar Accent.png|Tower of Pillar, created by RubieKanary Stibknight Accent.png|Stibknight, created by Osmodeus Quartz Reef Accent.png|Quartz Reef, created by bioluminosity Bouldercrag Battlemarks Accent.png|Bouldercrag Battlemarks, created by shroudrat Points and Druzy Accent.png|Points and Druzy, created by Succulents Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Rockbreaker's Ceremony as drops from Earth and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Earth. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Rockbreaker's Ceremony. All of these items will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Rockbreaker's Ceremony